Love conquers all
by Tanja88
Summary: Three years after the unfortunate death of our hero Goku the Z-fighters try to move on with their life. His granddaughter Pan still hasn't really moved on with her life but when a mysterious illness befalls her what are her friends and family going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Love conquers all_

**Auteur: **_Tanja88_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything related to Dragonball Z and GT._

**A.N: **_This takes places three years after Dragonball GT ended. I've tried to be true to the characters and timeline._

**Rating: **_T (might change)_

**Pairings:**_Trunks and Pan (and other obvious couples)_

**Summary:**_Three years after the unfortunate death of our hero Goku the Z-fighters try to move on with their life. His granddaughter Pan still hasn't really moved on with her life but when a mysterious illness befalls her what are her friends and family going to do?_

**Chapter 1: **_A dreadful week_

For nearly three years the earth has been at peace again. Everyone tried their best to continue on with their lives. For a lot of people it was easy, they just had to start over or in some places of the world where there wasn't any chaos or destruction they could pick up where they left off. For a small group of people it wasn't so easy. Three years ago those people lost a dear friend and family member. Goku had beaten the evil shadow dragons and freed the world of (un)natural disasters, like pollution, draught and fish falling from the skies. Because the dragonballs had been overused Shenron the dragon of earth thought it was time for Goku to join him. Goku agreed, he was the one responsible for overusing them in the first place, at least that's what he thought. Out of all those people his granddaughter Pan took it the hardest.

**At Satan City University.**

"And then he locked himself in because he thought I would be there soon after. Little did he know I ran in to an old friend and forgot all about him." A young woman laughed as she looked at the other woman next to her. Seeing that she didn't respond to her story, she got a bit irritated. "After that aliens came, grabbed my friend and turned the planet in to a dessert." She said.

The other woman didn't notice the sudden change of topic and continued to stare to the ground. "Oh come on Pan, what's the matter? You've been down all day, well all week if I really think about it." The woman said sighing.

Pan responded to her name and looked up sadly. "I'm sorry Sayuri I was just thinking about something, you have my full attention now" Pan said with a slight smile that couldn't quite reach her eyes.

Sayuri stopped walking and used her left hand to turn Pan around so that she was facing her. "Do you want to talk about it, I'm a good listener." Sayuri uttered.

Pan looked up and nodded. "I want to but not where everyone can see me." She proclaimed.

Sayuri nodded and grabbed Pan's hand. "Good I know a perfect place for us to talk, just follow me."

Sayuri and Pan walked for five minutes in silence when Sayuri suddenly stopped and searched in her blue purse, after a couple of seconds she found what she was looking for.

Pan looked curious. "What's that?"

Sayuri just smiled and continued her walk until they reached a couple of restaurants. The third on the right was the one Sayuri stopped at and used the object that sort of looked like a mobile phone but was actually a digital key. Sayuri punched in a couple of numbers on her digital key and pressed OK. A couple of seconds later the door before her opened.

Pan looked from Sayuri to the door and back at Sayuri again. "What is this place Sayuri?" Pan asked puzzled.

Sayuri mentioned for Pan to come inside and started talking. "This is a highly exclusive restaurant owned by my aunt and uncle. The door is always locked and you can only come inside when you have a digital key like I do. You can only get them if you've proven yourself to the society.

Pan's eyebrow rose. "So only rich people can eat here?" Pan interrupted.

"No, people who have done something to help improve the world. For example Mr. Satan who saved the world twice or his daughter who helped catching criminals.

Pan smiled uncomfortably at Sayuri. She started university a couple of months ago and easily made friends with Sayuri. Pan decided not to tell anybody about who she really was because she didn't want to be treated differently. "That's great, but does that mean that there aren't a lot people coming to this restaurant?" Pan asked.

"You would be surprised." Sayuri said while turning on the coffee machine.

Sayuri pushed put two coffee cups under the coffee machine and pushed the button. While the coffee was running she turned her attention to Pan. "So tell me what's been bothering you."

Pan smiled slightly and started to tell her friend bits and pieces of why she was so upset. "I've always been really close to my family and in particular to my grandpa. We actually went on a adventure together for a whole year. After that year when I was 15, so about three years ago he died suddenly. This time for good." Pan said sadly.

"For good, what do you mean this time for good?" Sayuri asked bewildered.

Pan's eyes widened, she slipped up! "Ehh, I mean he was a martial artist and came close to dying a couple of times." Pan quickly said.

Sayuri gave Pan her coffee and continued asking questions. "A martial artist, that's amazing. Anyone famous?" She asked curiously.

"No not really." Pan lied.

Sayuri could tell Pan didn't want to tell her anything more and dropped the subject. "So when is the anniversary of his death?" She asked sipping her own coffee after adding two teaspoons of sugar.

Pan drinking her coffee black made a face, the coffee was bitter! "In two days, we're actually holding a memorial for him. Just his friends and family."

Sayuri smiled and came from behind the bar to give Pan a hug. "I'm so sorry for you to lose a person so close to you. If you ever want to talk or just want someone to hang out with, I'm your girl." Sayuri gave her an other hug.

"Thanks Sayuri, I really appreciate everything you have done for me." Pan finished her coffee and left the last sip behind in her coffee cup, knowing it would be even more bitter than the rest.

"Sayuri I have to go, my parents are expecting me back soon." Pan said sadly.

"I don't understand Pan, how come you have to go back to your parents every weekend, it's like a three hour drive!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"They just want me to be close, that's all. It's a miracle they let me live on campus from Monday till Friday!" Pan gave Sayuri her coffee cup and stood up.

"I'll see you on Monday in class and send my greetings to Tadashi!" Pan ran outside the door and gave a quick wave to Sayuri.

"I will! Bye Pan!" She shouted.

Pan ran around the buildings and made sure no one was watching. Then she jumped to the sky and flew off in the direction of her parents house in the 439 mountain area approximately 500 miles away from Satan City where she went to university.

**West City Capsule Corp.**

Meanwhile in West City the president of Capsule Corp was signing papers looking rather bored. Half way through he stood up and reached for his mobile phone. He dialed a number he knew by heart. On the other end a man answered.

"Hello, Goten speaking."

"Hey Goten, how have you been man? It's been too long." The president answered.

"Trunks, is that really you? How come you haven't been answering my calls?" Goten sounded a little angry.

"Sorry man, I've been real busy. There was a snitch sharing our secrets to Diabolical Concern. We've had to sue them and the snitch. It's been real stressful. But enough about that, I wouldn't want to bore you. I was wondering if you're free tonight, you know to catch up or something." Trunks asked quickly.

Goten pondered for a second and quickly replied. "Okay bro, how about a sparring match this evening. I've been meaning to train, but had loads of excuses not to. " Goten replied.

"Sounds great! I'll see you at seven." Trunks eagerly replied, he sounded happy.

"Till then!" Goten said and hung up. Trunks quickly returned to signing papers with a huge smile on his face.

**439 Mountain Area.**

Pan landed in front of her house in thirty minutes. She took her time because she didn't feel like rushing. She opened the front door and found her parents sitting at the dining table. Videl looked up and smiled at her daughter. "Hey sweetie, it's good to see you." She said.

Gohan seeing his daughter looking a bit depressed walked over to her and gave her a hug. "How are you holding up?" He asked referring to the death of his father.

Pan gave her father a slight smile. "I'm okay dad, thanks for asking. She walked to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"Your grandmother asked us to join dinner. Be ready in 15 minutes dear." Videl told her daughter.

"Okay mom." She stood up and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Videl stared at the empty space Pan just walked to and started talking to her husband. "I'm worried Gohan. She's acting so depressed. She smiles at us, but you can see it's eating her alive." Videl stated while turning to her husband.

"I know what you mean." Gohan replied. "Even Goten noticed, and he's usually oblivious to that sort of thing." Gohan stood behind Videl and started rubbing her neck. "Maybe the memorial will help her, at least I hope it will." Gohan said sadly.

"I hope you're right Gohan, I don't know what else to do." Videl gave a small sob. Gohan grabbed his wife's hand and helped her up and embraced her.

Ten minutes later Pan came downstairs after taking a shower. Her long hair that reached below her shoulder blades was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a blue blouse with boyish looking jeans. She didn't wear her bandana anymore, but always made sure she had it with her as a reminder of the times she spend with her grandfather and Trunks. Her style in clothing hadn't really changed since she was fifteen but because of her more mature looking body she looked more feminine. She applied some mascara and lip-gloss that made her natural features stand out. "I'm ready." She told her parents.

**At Chichi's house**

"Pan tell me how did you do on your psychology test, the one you were studying so hard for." Her grandmother asked while putting the pots and pans on the table.

Pan helped her with serving the food. "Great grandma, I got an A+." Pan replied proudly.

Chichi smiled. "Wonderful dear, I knew you had it in you." Chichi exclaimed.

Pan turned her attention to her uncle. "So uncle Goten how are you and Valese doing these days?" Pan asked him.

Goten blushed and responded rather quickly. "We broke up." He said quietly.

Pan's eyes widened and held her hand before her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that uncle Goten." Pan quickly looked at her food.

"Don't worry about it. She just couldn't handle what we are. She tried, but she had to put in so much effort that our relationship didn't quite work out." He told his niece.

Gohan looked at his younger brother and sighed. "Give it some time Goten, you'll be alright."

Goten looked at his brother and smiled. "Thanks Gohan.".

Dinner went very smoothly. Everyone was eating in peace with a occasional conversation between the family members. It soon turned seven and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Pan rushed to the door and opened it. On the other side was her friend Trunks whom she hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Hey Pan." He said smiling.

Pan smiled back and gave him a hug. "Trunks, what are you doing here?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek, Pan blushed.

"Goten and I are going to spar, I was just picking him up. How have you been Pan, it's been too long." He said while walking inside the house.

"I've been great Trunks." She said trying to convince him, it worked. Her parents, uncle and grandmother looked at her as if she'd grown two heads.

Trunks continued to talk. "Good to hear. I have an idea, if it's alright with Goten. Why don't you join us while we spar. I want to see how much progress you've made." He said enthusiastically.

Goten saw a great opportunity to help his niece get her mind off of his father. "Good idea Trunks, I'll just change real quick. Good to see you man." He gave Trunks a handshake and walked upstairs to change into something more comfortable.

Pan rushed to her house and changed as well. Five minutes later the trio flew to a secluded area and started sparring. Goten and Trunks didn't turn Super Saiyan because Pan still wasn't able to. But both soon found out that they couldn't slack and really had to put effort in trying to keep up with her.

Oh come on you two, just turn Super how else can I learn." Both men looked at each other and nodded. Once they turned Super, Pan powered up as well.

Two hours later they were all exhausted and powered down. "That felt refreshing, I haven't felt this energetic in a long time." Pan said while sniffing herself. "pfew I smell."

Trunks and Goten both laughed. "We can smell you all the way from here!" Trunks joked.

Pan showed her middle finger and laughed as well. "Well guys thanks for the sparring match, I'm going to take a shower. See you in two days." Pan floated a bit before she took off.

Trunks gaze lingered a bit before he turned to Goten. "She sure has gotten good, don't you agree?" Trunks asked his best friend.

Goten sighed "Yeah she sure did, too bad fighting only helps her be happy."

Trunks looked confused. "What do you mean Goten, isn't she happy?" He brushed his fingers through his lavender hair feeling nervous about the answer. He didn't want Pan to be unhappy.

"No, she has been depressed or at least feeling very sad." Goten replied frowning. "Her grades are good, but she hardly trains, almost never hangs out with her friend and when she's back at home she only stays in her room. She thinks we're not on to her, but we know that the smiles she gives us are fake." Goten answered sadly.

"My dad's been gone for almost three years now and it's been hard on all of us. I mean I lost my father again. I'm 30 years old and I've only seen my father eleven years total. Pan's the most devastated about him not being here anymore." Goten looked at the sky as if he was talking to his father. "He doesn't know what he has done to his family and friends, he thinks it all was for the greater good, but that is a load of crap!" Goten angrily shouted.

"I'm sorry man. I miss him too." Trunks put his hand on Goten's shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

Goten shook it off angrily. "What was that, Goten?" Trunks asked perplexed.

Goten just frowned some more and irritably replied. "You used to know everything what was going on with my live. Now you're just too busy with your company. You didn't know about Pan and you don't know about me!" He said stomping his foot to the ground.

Trunks feeling a bit guilty about being a workaholic asked Goten what he had missed. Goten told him the story about his breakup with Valese. Goten even started to cry. "I'm sorry man, I should have been there for you." He gave Goten a friendly hug, Goten returned it.

"Just promise from now on that you'll answer my calls or at least come over once in a while." Goten blubbered. "I promise. I have to get back home, but I'll see you in two days okay?" Goten put his right hand on his neck and laughed, a real Son trait. "Okay I'll see you there." Both boys waved to each other and took off to their respectful homes.

Two days later Chichi was preparing a big meal with the help of Videl and Bulma in honor of Goku and of course to feed the guests. The memorial would be held at the garden of Goku's old home. The Briefs had offered to hold it at their house, but Chichi wanted it at her own house. The two brothers Goten and Gohan were making sure everything was in order in the backyard. They placed the dishes and cutlery on the table and put up a sign with a picture of their dad. Pan meanwhile was nowhere to be found.

A couple of hours later the Z-fighters were slowly dropping by. The first to arrive was Krillen and his family. Master Roshi and Turtle came with them as well.

"Hey guys." Krillen said while clapping Gohan and Goten on their backs. He gave Chichi and Videl a hug. Eighteen just nodded at everyone and Marron walked to Videl.

"Hi Videl how've you been." Videl smiled at the blond woman. "I've been doing great, thanks for asking."

Videl knowing that Marron was making polite conversation knew the real reason she was there. "Bulla isn't here yet sweetie, Pan isn't here either. We're expecting them both soon." She said smiling. Marron blushed and thanked Videl.

A couple of minutes later the rest of the Briefs family dropped in. Vegeta didn't feel like helping out so he trained a bit in the Gravity Room before his children dragged him along. He pretended to not care about the memorial, but in reality he sort of missed Kakkarot, over the years he sort of became his only friend. Bulla came in and greeted everyone and went to talk to Marron. Trunks did the same but went to Goten.

"Hey Goten, how are you holding up?" Trunks asked his friend.

"I'm okay Trunks. It's just weird that we're having this memorial for him you know. In the past he always came back. It sort of makes it official." Goten poured some sprite for him and Trunks in a glass and gave one of the glasses tot Trunks.

"Thanks." Trunks said. "I know what you mean, it doesn't feel real."

Trunks looked around the crowd and saw Tien, Chiaotzu, Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo arriving. He couldn't find the person he was looking for. "Hey Goten, where is your niece?"

Goten shrugged and looked around as well. "I haven't seen her today, I think Gohan told me she went out training this morning." Trunks nodded. Both men started to talk amongst themselves.

Thirty minutes later everyone had arrived. Uub being one of them. He started talking to Trunks and Goten, while Marron and Bulla joined them as well. "Where's Pan? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Bulla whispered.

"We don't know, I'll go ask my brother." Goten put his glass down and walked over to his brother and sister in law.

Videl anxiously looked at her watch while Gohan tried to sense his daughter. "Hey guys shouldn't Pan be here by now?" Goten asked them.

Gohan looked worried. "I don't know where she is. I can't sense her."

Goten got concerned as well and tried to sense her. He couldn't either. "Where did she say she was going this morning?" Goten asked his brother.

"She didn't say, she just told us she was going to train and would be back before everyone arrived." Gohan anxiously replied.

Videl looked as if she was about to cry. "This is not like Pan, she always follows through on what she says." Videl shed a few tears and turned around. "Excuse me." She said as she left for the bathroom.

Goten pondered for a second and sighed. "Don't worry Gohan, I'll go ask Trunks and Uub to help me look for her. It's probably nothing. She must have fallen asleep or something." Goten grabbed his mobile phone out of his pocket and turned it on. "When we find her we'll call you, okay?" Goten asked.

Gohan nodded. "Thanks Goten, I'll go find Videl now and tell her what you guys are going to do. I just hope she's okay." Gohan walked away towards the direction of his wife.

Goten walked towards his friends and told him of his plan. The first thing Trunks did was to search for her energy just like both Gohan and Goten had done before. He couldn't find her either. Trunks went south, Uub covered north, Goten west. Goten told his brother that they would cover more ground if there were four of them. Gohan told his wife that he was joining in the search, he went east.

Videl was standing in the kitchen biting her nails, her Chichi came up to her seeing daughter in law looking nervous. "What's wrong dear?" She asked. "Oh Chichi you scared me." Videl said.

"You look a bit anxious. Where's Gohan?" Chichi said looking around.

Videl pretended to look around. "I don't know, must be talking to some friends of his."

"Okay." Chichi said not pressing the subject any further, she had a feeling something was off. "I saw my son and Trunks and Uub fly off a couple of minutes ago. I'll hope they'll be here before eight o'clock, we'll be beginning the memorial." Chichi sighed looking a bit sad. Videl gave the older woman a hug. "It'll be alright." Videl told her hoping her words had some meaning to her own feelings.

Uub wasn't able to find anything. At first he thought he saw something but on closer inspection is was a dead dear. He actually felt quite embarrassed. Goten couldn't find her either, but continued his search. Almost 25 minutes later Trunks, Goten and Uub returned, there was no sign of Gohan.

Meanwhile Gohan searched in one of the places where he knew his eighteen year old daughter occasional trained. He remembered one time his daughter told him about this place. It was about two years ago.

"Where are you off too?" Gohan asked his sixteen year old daughter.

Pan grinned at her father and gave him a peace sign. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." She laughed and was about to walk out the door.

"Come back here young lady." Gohan said sternly. "I want to know where you are going, what if something happens to you and we can't find you." He sounded concerned.

Pan changed her attitude and sympathized her father. "Oh papa, nothing bad is ever going to happen to me. But if you must know it's a secluded place about 200 miles east from here. It has lots of mountains for me to practice my speed. But there is also a little valley where I can train all I want."

Gohan looked relieved and gave her a hug. "Good that's all I wanted to know. Now go have fun!" He told his daughter.

Pan laughed and walked towards the door and turned around. "I'll take you there someday papa, you'll love it!" After that she took off.

Gohan sighed. He hadn't been to that particular place that she told him about, there just wasn't enough time. He had his job and she had her finals and after that went to university. 'If I find you Pan, I'll make it up to you' he thought.

Gohan had been flying for over 20 minutes now and the closer he flew east the more his stomach turned into knots. He had a bad feeling about this. Something had happened to his little girl, he just knew it. Gohan picked up his speed and saw a little valley in the distance. He landed there and looked around. He had a feeling she was close by, he was also very nervous as to what he would find.

What he saw next he wasn't prepared for. Behind a large boulder he saw his daughter lying on the ground with her body in a fetal position. He rushed over to her and gently shook her. "Pan! Pan honey wake up!" Gohan shook her some more. He saw some yellowish substance from her mouth and panicked. "Oh no Pan, what's wrong with you?" He exclaimed.

Gohan tried to compose himself, he wasn't to any use if he was frightened. He put his ear near her mouth to check on her breathing. When he felt her breath he gave a sigh of relieve. After that he checked her pulse, it was dangerously low, about 20 beats per minute. The next thing he did was flare up his KI, so his brother and friends could feel his distress.

**Back at the memorial.**

Goten tried to calm his mother. "I'm sorry mom, I don't know where Gohan is or Pan for that matter." Goten told her.

Chichi scowled. "I raised you better than this Son Goten, I know you are lying. Tell me now or I'll take away all your gadgets and no food for a week!" Goten's eyes widened. He knew what his mother meant by gadgets, his mobile phone and mp3 player. He also knew she couldn't take them, his was thirty years old for goodness sake. But giving him no food for a week, that was pure punishment. He himself could barely cook and he knew she would tell Bulma not to give him anything either. He also hadn't enough money to satisfy his hunger every day, so he caved.

"Sorry mom, you should sit down for this." Chichi immediately obliged. If living with her husband and sons had taught her anything is that they could give her some bad news. And from experience she knew she would react badly to bad news. She usually fainted.

" You've probably noticed Pan not being here today at all." Chichi nodded and looked pale. The bad news was about her only granddaughter! "We've been trying to find her, none of us can find her energy. Trunks, Uub and I have came up with nothing. Gohan went east, we hope he'll have more luck than we do. Chichi nodded and looked faint.

"Can you give me a glass of water honey?" She asked her youngest son. Goten immediately went to the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. Chichi quickly drank her water and stood up.

Goten's eyes widened. "Mom what are you doing, please sit down!" Chichi just held her hand up as to say I've got it from here and walked over to her daughter in law.

Videl saw Chichi approaching her and knew strait away that her mother in law knew about what was going on. They two woman didn't need any words between them and gave each other a hug. Videl cried freely now. The others started to notice that something was amiss.

Trunks sat on a chair with his elbows on his legs and both hands in his hair. He had a feeling something was terribly wrong with Pan. He just couldn't shake that feeling. Bulla came up to him and stroked his back. "I'm worried Trunks." Trunks gave her a sound of acknowledgement but other than that remained in the position he was in. Then Trunks head went up, just like all the other Z-fighters. They could feel Gohan's energy signal going up.

Goten immediately grabbed his mobile phone and dialed Gohan's number. After a few rings he heard his brother on the other site. "Have you found her Gohan?" Goten didn't get a response. "Gohan are you there?" Goten became even more worried.

"Yes I'm here." He heard his brother say. "Pan is here too, she's in bad shape."

"What happened?" Goten asked softly.

Gohan sniveled a couple of times before he answered. "I don't know." He told his brother.

"All I know is that I have to get her to a hospital, I'll take her to Satan City Hospital. If you could tell the others I'll be grateful." Gohan said.

Goten nodded but realized his brother couldn't see that. "I will bro, see you in a little bit." Goten hung up the phone and turned his attention to the rest. Seeing everyone was looking at him he began to explain.

"We were worried about Pan because she hadn't shown up. When we tried to sense her energy we couldn't find any. We tried to find her but had no luck. Gohan did however and found her in bad shape. What exactly happened. I don't know. All I know is that he's taking her to the hospital and we'll know more soon." He told everyone there.

Videl came up to him a bit shaking. "What hospital is he taking her?" she asked calmly.

"Satan City Hospital." Was his reply. Videl immediately flew in the direction of Satan City. Followed by Trunks.

Trunks held on to Videl. She looked up at him questionably. "We'll be there much faster this way." Videl nodded.

Chichi walked up to Goten. "Goten please take me to see my granddaughter!" Goten nodded and scooped her up heading in the same direction as the others.

**Meanwhile with Gohan and Pan.**

Gohan was flying as fast as he could with his daughter in is arms. He saw Satan City in the distance. He looked at his daughter. "Hang on Pan, we're almost there!" When he saw the hospital landed near the entrance not caring if anyone had seen him. People were staring and whispering but he didn't give them a second thought. He rushed his daughter in to the hospital and began yelling franticly.

"Please could someone help my daughter!" He rushed her to one of the doctors he thought available. The doctor looked up and saw the girl the man was holding looking quite ill. The doctor put down the chard he was holding and took a better look at Pan. "Get a stretcher for this young woman and take her tot room 4!" He ordered to two of the nurses. The immediately got a stretcher and Gohan gently put his daughter on it.

"What's her name sir?" The doctor asked.

"Pan." Gohan replied automatically.

"Could you tell me what happened sir." He said rushing with Gohan to room 4.

Gohan looked desperate. "I don't know, she went out to train and was supposed to be back before fife. She never came so we went to look for her. I found her hardly breathing and with some sort of foam coming from her mouth." He saw a nurse put an IV in her left arm. Another checked her pulse and blood pressure.

"Sir?" A female nurse came up to Gohan with some sort of document in her hand.

Gohan looked up at the young nurse, she couldn't have been more than 25. "Yes?" He asked her.

"I just need you to fill out these forms. The doctors are doing everything possible to see what's wrong with that girl. Is she related to you?" She asked.

"Yes, she's my daughter." The nurse nodded.

"If you're finished filling out the forms you can give them to one of the nurses behind the desk." She said pointing over to a desk left from her. "Over there is a waiting room." She pointed to her right. We'll soon give you an update." She said and was about to leave. She turned around once more. "Sir she's in good hands." Gohan smiled a little and sat down in one of the chairs behind him to fill out the form.

A couple of minutes later Gohan finished the form and gave them to one of the nurses. Another nurse this time a male. Gave Gohan a cup of coffee. "Here you go sir." Gohan thanked the man and sat down in the waiting room. He then saw his wife and Trunks coming inside and went to the desk to ask the whereabouts of Pan.

"Videl, over here." He shouted to his wife. Videl looked towards the direction she heard the voice and saw her husband sitting there. She rushed over to him with Trunks in tow. Gohan stood up and gave his wife a hug.

"Gohan what's wrong with her?" She asked anxiously.

"They don't know yet, they're keeping us updated." He told his wife.

Trunks frowned. He wanted to get some answers. Usually he didn't like to use his influence as the president of Capsule Corp. But right now one of his best friends was in danger and he didn't care at the moment. Trunks walked towards the desk again without telling Videl and Gohan and talked to the nurse.

"Excuse me." The woman didn't look up, she was busy typing something. "Excuse me!" Trunks said louder.

The woman still didn't look up, but replied anyway. "I'm sorry sir, I'll be right with you." The nurse said. Trunks got angry and slammed his hand against the desk leaving a little dent. The woman jumped a little and looked up. When she saw who he was she blushed. "I'm sorry Mr. Briefs. What can I do for you?" She asked standing up.

He still looked angry. "I want to know how Son Pan is doing."

She typed the name in the computer. "Are you related?" She asked him.

"No I am not. But those people over there are." He said pointing to her parents and saw Chichi and Goten had arrived as well. "She's also my best friend." He told her softly.

She saw the distraught look he gave her and smiled a litte. "I'll see what I can do, Mr. Briefs." She walking around her desk. "I'll be right back."

Trunks walked over to the Son family and sighed. "She's going to find out what's happening." He said sitting down.

A couple of minutes later the doctor came over to the family. "He everyone's hand and introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Yamada. I've been trying to find out what's wrong with your daughter."

"Have you found anything doctor?" Gohan asked.

"We don't know what caused it precisely, but what I do know is that's it's some sort of Virus, that's attacking her heart and other organs." He told them carefully.

The five people standing in the waiting room went quiet. Chichi turned blue and fainted. Goten caught her. The doctor continued to explain.

"Her blood pressure was 60 over 20, we've managed to bring it to 80 over 50. Her heartbeat is still dangerously low. We've rushed blood samples to the lab to find out what we are dealing with. Also because she has trouble breathing we had to put a breathing tube down her throat.

Trunks being the first to speak up asked if they could see her. The doctor explained that they could but only two at a time. Gohan and Videl went first.

When they walked in to her room she didn't look like the Pan they knew. She was hooked to a machine, had a tube down her throat and had lots of tubes coming out of her body. Videl buried her head in Gohan's shoulder and cried. Gohan shed a few tears himself.

They stayed with their daughter for a couple of minutes. When they came back Chichi was lying on a gurney still passed out. Gohan told both his little brother and Trunks that they could visit Pan. Gohan grabbed his mobile and walked outside. When he got outside he dialed Bulma's number to tell her what was going on and asked her if she could send everyone home.

Trunks and Goten both walked in silent to Pan's room. Their heart broke when they saw her lying there. Trunks walked up to her and held her hand. "Panny how could this have happened, you're always so strong. You almost kicked our buts the other day!" He tried to lighten the mood.

He kissed her hand and was about to leave when Pan started to shake. The bed went up and down and the IV in her left hand was ripped out. The foam Gohan saw earlier came back. Her eyes opened but rolled back in her head.

"Pan!" Trunks shouted.

Goten looked scared and ran to the hall. "Somebody help up! My niece is not doing well!" Goten yelled.

A nurse in her fifties with a tight bun on her head came to him calmly and asked what was wrong. When Goten pointed his finger to his niece the woman's eyes widened. She rushed to Pan's bedside and pressed a red button. A few seconds later more nurses came and tree doctors, including Dr. Yamada. He turned to Goten and Trunks and asked them to leave.

Goten and Trunks stood in the hall when they heard one of the doctors yell that she was in cardiac arrest.

**To be continued.**

**Feedback very much Appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Love conquers all_

**Auteur: **_Tanja88_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything related to Dragonball Z and GT._

**A.N: **_This takes places three years after Dragonball GT ended. I've tried to be true to the characters and timeline._

**Rating: **_T (might change)_

**Pairings:**___Trunks and Pan (and other obvious couples)_

**Summary:**___Three years after the unfortunate death of our hero Goku the Z-fighters try to move on with their life. His granddaughter Pan still hasn't really moved on with her life but when a mysterious illness befalls her what are her friends and family going to do?_

**Chapter 2: A welcome surprise **

**Earlier that day.**

Pan woke up sneezing. "What a terrible dream." She said to herself. She felt something wet on her cheeks and recognized it as tears. 'I cried?' She thought to herself.

Pan dreamt about her grandfather being alive. She was happy again. Her grandfather and her sparred on a field behind her house. Her family and friends were watching them. Her father coached her while her mother cheered her on. Pan looked at everyone and smiled. All of a sudden the moods of everyone changed and the sky turned dark. Thunder could be heard and rain started to fall. A tall man came up to them covered in red leather and a big sword strapped behind his back. Pan couldn't see his face but saw him turn his attention to her grandfather. The man slowly raised his hand in the direction of Goku and fired an energy ball. He died instantly. Pan and everyone else screamed. The others were running around all heading in different directions. Her father tried to protect her mother and shielded himself in front of her. The man grabbed his sword and in one swift motion went through Gohan and ended at Videl. Her mom died immediately. Her father looked at Pan with a sad face while blood came rushing out of his mouth. Five seconds later he too died. "NOOOOOOOO" Pan yelled. Crying freely now. She saw her grandmother being killed next. Lunging forward, she caught the man in the stomach with her knee. He barely even moved. He turned to her and swatted her away with his left hand. After that he killed all of her family and friends one by one until one person was left.

Pan looked at Trunks seeing the evil man slowly making his way towards him. She tried to warn him but no words came out of her mouth. She tried to move, but her feet were glued to the ground. The evil man grabbed his sword again and stabbed Trunks in the heart. But before he died she could hear the words I love you. That's when Pan woke up.

With the back of her hand she dabbed her forehead, she was sweating all over. She got out of bed and saw that her mattress was soaked. She sighed and got the sheet and duvet and pillow cover and put them in the laundry basket beside her door. She grabbed a new sheet out of her closet but felt herself getting nauseous. Her sight became blurry and black. She quickly sat down on her bed and put her head between her legs. She felt the blood rushing back to her head and was able to see again. She grabbed the bottle of water she had on her nightstand and drank it all.

'Maybe a shower would help.' She thought to herself. She got up grabbed her clothes and went to the shower. After she finished she went downstairs to eat. Both Videl and Gohan were already sitting at the table.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" Videl asked her daughter.

Pan looked at her mother and nodded. 'I don't want to worry them, it's probably nothing.' She thought to herself. She grabbed a slice of bread and put some strawberry jam on it. When she took a bite she could feel herself getting nauseous again. But because she didn't want to worry her parents she ate it anyway.

'Maybe some training will help.' She stood up and brought her dishes to the kitchen counter feeling quite wobbly. She looked at her parents and forced a smile. "I'm going out to train!" She said rushing to the front door.

Gohan stood up. "Hold on a second young lady, the memorial is tonight don't overdo it." He told her.

"And be back before it starts." Videl added.

"I will!" She waved at her parents and took off.

She flew east to a place where she often trained by herself. When she got there she immediately started working out. She powered up and started throwing punches and kicks into thin air.

After five minutes she was breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat of her forehead and powered down. She grabbed a bottle of water out of her bag and took a sip. She sat down near a rock in the shadows, she was unbelievably hot. When she almost finished the bottle she started coughing immensely. Her stomach began to hurt badly so she grabbed it. She lay down on her side and cried out in pain. "What the hell is this!" She yelled out loud. She got really frightened and started sobbing.

Her sight became blurry again but this time she fainted. After that some yellow foam came out of her mouth. She didn't wake up.

Almost 10 hours later her father found her, even though she was unconscious she could feel him and hear him. She tried to talk to him, or even open her eyes but was unable to.

She cried inwardly, she was feeling hopeless. 'Dad, please help me! I don't know what's wrong with me!'

Soon she could feel her body being lain on something soft. 'This must be a bed or something.' She thought to herself. She felt the needles in her arms, and people probing and prodding. Then she could feel something being rushed down her throat. 'Auch, that hurts!' She tried to yell.

A couple of minutes later she could hear her parents. 'Please don't cry, I'm going to be okay.' Pan really wanted to wake up to tell her parents that. 'I guess I'll just have to wait.' She thought sadly.

After her parents left she felt her uncle and Trunks enter the room. Pan inwardly smiled. She felt someone holding her hand. He started talking. "Panny how could this have happened, you're always so strong. You almost kicked our buts the other day!" Pan tried to squeeze to let him know she heard him, but she couldn't. 'Ha, almost kicked your buts, I won!' She wanted to tell him. She felt something wet on her hand and felt the blood rush to her head. 'Did he just kiss me?' When she finished the thought her stomach started hurting again. 'Oh no not again!'

Pan started shaking and foam came out of her mouth again, all thoughts left her when her heart stopped beating.

**Meanwhile with Trunks**

Trunks pulled his hair with both hands and walked around franticly. "Oh god, she can't die."

Goten looked from his niece to Trunks and got it together. No time to be a wreck, he should get Videl and Gohan. "Trunks, I'll be right back." He stated calmly. Trunks didn't even hear him.

Goten jogged to the waiting room where Gohan was sitting in a chair next to Videl. He was holding her hands and kissed them silently. When he saw his brother coming he immediately stood up, he could feel something was wrong. "What happened?" He asked his brother.

Goten sighed. "I don't know, but I think you both should be there." He nodded to them and walked to his still unconscious mother. Gohan and Videl both quickly went to their daughter.

Goten sat next to the stretcher is mother was laying on and shook her gently. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her son. She saw he had a sad look in his eyes and stood up instantly. "Where is she, what's wrong?" She asked rapidly.

"She.." Goten started. "She's not doing well mom."

"Oh." Chichi exclaimed quietly.

Goten took his mother's hand and walked towards the room Pan was in. "I think we should go see her." Chichi nodded.

When they got there they saw Videl sobbing into Gohan's chest. Goten's heart sank. "Is she?" He started.

"No, she's not…" He heard Trunks saying. "Yet." He added.

Doctor Yamada came out of the room and cleared his throat. "Sorry to intrude. I know you're all scared, and that why I tell you what we know so far." The Son family and Trunks looked up.

"First we've managed to get her heart rate back up. But as I told you earlier some sort of virus is attacking her. We don't know what virus is attacking her body, we are trying to figure it out. Meanwhile we are giving her antibiotics and keeping her under close surveillance.

Gohan spoke up. "How long will it take for the test results are in?" He asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid it will take from three days till a week."

"That long?" Trunks yelled. "She could be dead by then!"

"I'm sorry sir, if we could speed up the process we would, but that's impossible I'm afraid." He told him. "Anymore questions?" He asked them.

"Yes. What if there's a way for you to speed up the process, would you consider it?" Trunks asked.

Gohan looked perplexed. "What do you mean Trunks?" he asked.

"Just a sec. Gohan. Well doctor would you?" He asked him again.

The doctor looked questionably at Trunks. "I don't know, I guess it depends on the research and the costs I'm afraid."

Trunks smiled. "What if I told you I've got both of them covered."

The doctor looked intrigued "Go on."

"Well I just have to make some calls, but we've been working on how we can speed up the process of cell multiplication. What usually takes four days is now half the time. The research is not published yet, but I don't care. I want to help Pan." He told the doctor.

"Can I ask where the research is from?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah sure, Capsule Corporation, dymatics division" Trunks shrugged.

"Wow you must have some real powerful friends if you're able to arrange something like this."

"Well I don't know about powerful friends, but I do know that I'll be able to pull this off, with me being the president and all." Trunks said while grabbing his mobile phone. He had no time to waste.

The doctors eyes grew big. "You're Trunks Briefs?" Trunks nodded while he held the phone to his ear, it was ringing.

"Hello?" Trunks could hear on the other line. "Hey mom." Trunks quietly said.

"Oh Trunks how is she? How are you? Is there anything you need? Should we come over?" Bulma said in one breath.

Trunks almost chuckled. But he got straight to the point. He told her what the doctor just told them and how serious it was. He asked her about the cell multiplication program and if they could use it. Bulma told him it was possible but that the samples should be send to her lab. "Dear, I'm sorry I have to ask you this, but I could really use your help and also Gohan's." She sighed. "I know you both want to stay there but the more people we have the faster it will go." She told him.

Trunks tried to protest but knew he had no choice. She would still have her mum, grandmother and uncle. "I'll tell him mum. See you in a bit." Trunks hung up the phone and spoke to the doctor. Well as you probably heard, it can be arranged, but we need some samples to take with us." Trunks turned his attention to Gohan. "I'm sorry Gohan, my mum needs both of our help."

Gohan wanted to say no, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from saying it. He looked into his wives eyes and knew what he had to do. "Okay, let me say goodnight to her first though." He said.

Trunks nodded and looked inside the room where Pan was laying on the bed, she looked peaceful again. "Okay Gohan, I'll go with dr. Yamada to get the samples and sign any papers necessary. He then looked at Goten. "Take care of her and them will you?" Goten nodded and put an arm around both his mother and sister in law.

Thirty minutes later Trunks came back with a small container which contained the samples. He locked eyes with Gohan and both took off to Capsule Corp.

Bulma was setting up the equipment in her lab, Bulla was helping her. Gohan and Trunks came in round the time Bulma had the cell multiplication file on her computer. "Good you're here." She said while giving both her son and Gohan a hug. Bulla gave them both a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. "Where are you going Bulla?" Bulma asked.

Bulla smiled sadly. "Well I know that if the three smartest people are in a room I'm not really needed. And I know you're going to say that that's not true, but I think the others in the hospital need me more." She told them.

Her mother smiled. "You know you're never in the way Bulla, you're always needed. But yeah you're help is more than welcome at the hospital." She gave her daughter a hug.

"Thanks Bulla." Gohan told her. Her brother was already working on putting the samples under a microscope.

Bulma walked to the computer next to the microscope and typed in some codes. A few seconds later the sample was on her screen. "Trunks could you adjust the microscope a bit, it's not 100% clear."

Gohan walked next up to her and looked at the screen as well. Bulma typed in some more codes. "What's this?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's what mom?" Trunks asked.

She looked at her son panicked. "I don't know, it's not something I've seen before. I have to run some tests, but if I'm right this is either a new virus or it's not from here." She said while starting to type again.

"What do you mean not from here?" Gohan quickly asked. Bulma didn't answer immediately.

"Bulma?" Gohan shouted anxiously.

She sighed and looked at the man she got to see as her own son so many years ago. "What I meant Gohan, is that it's possible that this virus is from space, not from this earth." She diverted her gaze to the ground.

For a few seconds none of them talked. Trunks was the first to answer. "Oh no, that means that there might be no cure, or that even I could have this virus." He said fearfully.

Before Gohan could talk, Bulma interrupted him. "Okay, here's the deal. Gohan I know that this is a lot to take in, but if you want to speed up this process please try to find out if there's a virus similar to this one. The computer at the back contains all the information you need to know." Gohan nodded and walked to where he was told. "Trunks you're right, if this virus is from space you might have it as well, I want to run some blood tests, go sit over there."She pointed at a chair.

The three of them continued with their research and till night. Goten calling them every hour to keep them updated.

**Meanwhile at the hospital.**

Chichi was sitting in the chair next to Pan's bad holding her hand. "Sweetheart please hold on, you are much too young to die. Oh Goku, I wish you could be here. We all need you." She cried.

Goten heard his mother saying that and diverted his gaze to the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Bulla was standing there with a cup of coffee in her hand. She handed it to Goten and sat down in one of the chairs next to the door of Pan's room. Goten smiled.

"Thanks Bulla." He said sitting next to her.

Bulla grabbed his hand and gave it a slight squeeze before releasing it. "How is she?" She asked.

"No change since both our brothers left." He said sadly.

Bulla stood up and angrily turned around. "How could this have happened. She has always been very strong. How can some lame virus make her this sick!" She shouted. A couple of nurses looked up and continued with their work after they saw it was someone being emotional. Goten stood up as well and put his coffee on the chair he was sitting on. He embraced her and patted her back. Bulla started to cry.

"I know we haven't seen each other much lately both of us going to a different university, but she's my best friend, I don't want to lose her." She looked around her and noticed someone not being there.

"Where's Videl?" She asked him.

Goten sighed. "Mr. Satan came 10 minutes ago, because he wanted to see his granddaughter of course. But because people know who he is the press followed him. Videl not wanting to tell that much to the press and to make sure there are no rumors concerning the 'hero's' granddaughter went out to help him. They're outside." He told her.

They both let go of their embrace and sat down again. Bulla put her head on Goten's shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep, Goten almost went to sleep when he heard a yell coming from his niece's room.

"W…what are you doing here? Y…you're dead!" Goten heard his mother say. Goten's eyes widened when he felt who it was. "Dad?" He said slowly to himself.

He softly put Bulla into a sitting position and stood up. He walked inside and his heart skipped a beat. His father was standing there hugging his mother. Goku looked up and saw his youngest son standing inside the doorway. "Hey son." Goku said smiling.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Goku's smile turned in to a frown.

"You see when Pan got sick I knew it was serious. I've been able to follow everything that's been going on for the past three years. But I wasn't able to contact any of you. It's so frustrating to know your granddaughter's life is in peril but can't do anything about it." He said through gritted teeth.

Chichi grabbed his hands and held them close to her body. "But how did you come back?" She asked.

"Well Shenron told me I was only able to come back when I was really needed. When you made that wish honey, I was given one last chance." He said while pointing above his head. "You see no halo." He kissed Chichi's hands.

"What wish? There are no dragonballs anymore dad."

"You're mom wished for me to be here, because I was with Shenron he granted me that wish." He let go of Chichi and gave his son a hug. "Good to see you son." Goten embraced his dad and cried.

After a while the let go. "Listen." Goku started. "I know Gohan and Trunks are with Bulma at the lab. I know they don't need any distractions, so don't tell them I'm here yet. I'll lower my energy so they won't notice me. Just keep them updated." Goku gave his wife a long kiss on her mouth. "I've missed you sweetheart, I love you." He told her.

"Oh Goku, you don't know how much I've missed you. Don't ever go!" She cried again. Goku grabbed an chair and put them besides the chair Chichi was sitting on. He grabbed Pan's hand and told her to hold on and that she had to wake up so they could have a sparring match.

Goten smiled at his parents and walked outside the room, he sat next to Bulla again and placed her head on his shoulder. When he fell asleep he had a small smile on his face. 'Maybe everything will me alright as long as my dad is here.' He thought to himself.

Ten minutes later Videl and her father finished talking to the press and stepped inside the hospital. "I hate this dad, my daughter is ill and all the press can think about is a cover story for some trashy newspaper of magazine." She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sweetpea. Fame and fortune is great. But it comes at a high price." He told his daughter sadly.

Videl sighed. "I know." When father and daughter walked in the hall they saw Goten and Bulla sleeping. "How sweet. Videl said and walked with her father in the room. They both were surprised when they walked in to the room. "Goku? What are you doing here?" Videl asked.

Goku stood up and gave his daughter in law a hug and shook Hurecule's hand. He told them the story and also asked them not to tell the others. They both agreed.

When Bulla woke up Goten told her about his father. She greeted him and also promised not to tell. Goten called the others every hour to give them an update.

**At Capsule Corp.**

"Okay, so we know for sure that the virus is alien. We just don't know where it's from. Also we don't know how deadly the virus is and if it can be treated. I don't have it, so it must have been somewhere where she and I weren't in the same place. And we know it's not contagious." Trunks said. "Anything I've missed?" He asked his mother and Gohan.

"The virus is slowed down when we exposed it to heat." Gohan added.

Bulma grabbed the note that was in front of her and put on her reading glasses. "And it sped up when it came in contact with a temperature below 86° Fahrenheit (30° C). That means they have to keep her warm." She said writing it all down.

"We have to wait two days for the final test results will be finished. Until than we can't do much." Trunks said.

Gohan rubbed his eyes behind is glasses. "Bulma if you don't mind, I want to see my daughter." Bulma smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I'll just close up and you two can head back to the hospital. Trunks don't worry about your work, I've got it covered." Bulma said while putting a USB-stick in the computer to add all the data in case the computes crashed. She also clicked the print button to pint everything so they could take it to the hospital." When Gohan was about to grab the papers his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Gohan asked the caller.

"He bro, It's me. I was about to give you an update." Goten trailed off.

Gohan interrupted him. "No need, I mean we're finished for now. We're on our way." Gohan told his younger brother.

"Oh." Goten said.

Gohan got confused. "What's wrong Goten?" Gohan asked. Trunks looked up and had a worried look on his face.

"Nothing wrong. Do you have a second. I call you right back."

"Okay." Gohan said, but Goten never got to hear it because he hung up.

Gohan looked at his phone and frowned. "That's weird, he sounded anxious but excited." Gohan told Bulma and Trunks.

Five seconds later his phone rang again. "Goten?"

"Yeah, sorry for the abrupt hang up. You don't have to fly here. There is a way for you guys to be here sooner." He told him.

Gohan looked confused. "Huh, how?" He asked.

Goten chuckled. "You'll see. Bye Gohan." Goten hung up again.

Gohan turned around to face Bulma and Trunks. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

The three of them were about to leave the lab when they heard a whooshing sound. When they turned around they couldn't believe their eyes. Gohan's mouth opened widely, he started rubbing his eyes as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Trunks pretty much had the same reaction and pinched himself. Bulma's first reaction was to scream.

"Oh my god, Goku! You're back!" Bulma said and ran to him to embrace him. A few seconds later the door burst open and a alarmed Vegeta came in. When he saw his rival his eyes widened for a second but he quickly composed himself. "Kakkarot, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." He said sarcastically. "Nice to see you too, Vegeta." Goku smirked.

"Father!" Gohan ran to his father and embraced him. Bulma got out of the way and walked to her husband. She gave him a side hug and saw that her husband was happy, even though he didn't show it on the outside.

Goku told them the story of his return and brought the five of them to the hospital. Bulla walked to her father and cried in his arms. Trunks and Bulma went to Dr. Yamada and gave him the test results. He immediately gave orders to the nurses when he finished reading the results and told them to keep her warm at all costs. He also asked both Bulma and Trunks to step inside his office. He had questions about the alien part of the story. They had to tell him about the space trip and even about her heritage. The doctor was perplexed by the news but told them he would do everything within is power to help them and keep it a secret. Bulma even offered him money, but he wouldn't take it.

**Two days later.**

Pan was doing a bit better. The virus was slowing down because they kept her temperature warm at all costs. Using a foil blanket. Bulma and Gohan were working on the test results. Vegeta stayed at Capsule Corp making sure no one took advantage of the situation and tried to rob the place. The press knew got a hold of the fact that the Briefs knew Mr. Satan's daughter and that they were trying to help her. Both the hospital and Capsule Corp had hundreds of reporters on their lawn. At the hospital everybody was taking turns of two to stay with her, they stayed at the Satan mansion if they had to rest. Right now Trunks and Goten were staying with her.

Goten stood up from the chair right of Pan's bedside. "You want something to eat?" He asked his best friend. Trunks looked up and nodded. "I'll be right back." With that Goten stood up and left the room.

Trunks sighed when he looked back at Pan. He held her hand and started talking. "I never realized how important you were to me until now. You're stubborn, strong and never give up. Please wake up!" Trunks closed his eyes as to stop the tears from flowing.

"You know crying is not good for your reputation Mr. Briefs." He heard a raspy voice say.

Trunks opened his eyes and saw Pan lying awake on the bed, she smiled when she saw him looking surprised.

"Pan, you're awake!" Trunks stood up and gave her a big hug.

_Thanks for reading the second chapter…Feedback and reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
